Verità Nascoste
by YuKanda
Summary: Una missione come tutte le altre si trasforma in un incubo quando Kanda e Lavi si ritrovano intrappolati in una strana foresta, accompagati da un solo Finder e senza alcun indizio sullo strano comportamento dell'Innocence intorno a loro. LAVIYUU
1. Chapter 1: Nella Foresta Silenziosa

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE! **

.**  
**

* * *

.

**8 LUGLIO 2009 - PUBBLICATA PER IL LAVIYU DAY**

.**  
**

* * *

.

**VERITA' NASCOSTE**

.

* * *

.

**Capitolo 1: Nella Foresta Silenziosa**

.

* * *

.

.

Una foresta.

Passi in corsa tra gli alberi.

Uno schianto, rami spezzati.

Un tonfo, un'esplosione.

Un urlo terrificante...

- Ohi, Baka Usagi! Muovi il tuo dannato culo e ferma la corsa di quel coso, prima che rada al suolo la fottuta foresta! - un giovane dai capelli scuri atterrò scivolando tra le foglie secche, quindi corse nuovamente avanti brandendo la sua katana contro l'oggetto che si muoveva senza sosta fra i tronchi, ad altezza uomo.

- Ci sto provando, Yuu-chan, ci sto provando! - urlò di rimando l'altro giovane, roteando il suo martello.

Quello dai capelli scuri, dall'aspetto del tipico samurai Giapponese, si fece mentalmente un appunto di punire quello che si accompagnava a lui come meritava a battaglia conclusa, per aver di nuovo osato chiamarlo per nome, parola di Kanda Yuu!

Adesso aveva cose più importanti cui pensare. Il Level 2 che avevano di fronte per esempio.

Il loro lavoro di Esorcisti aveva sempre la precedenza su tutto, e le creature alle quali davano la caccia, il cui perverso creatore aveva dato il nome di Akuma erano troppo letali per lasciare che si aggirassero liberamente in un posto, persino se isolato come quello.

Il mostro non era di livello alto, ma gli stava dando ugualmente del filo da torcere con la dannata super velocità che sembrava possedere.

L'Akuma impazzito cambiò di nuovo direzione, puntando su di lui per evitare il colpo dell'altro Esorcista, e Kanda si preparò a riceverlo, quando, giunto a pochi metri dal bersaglio, la creatura invertì un'altra volta il senso di marcia, inoltrandosi ancora di più nel bosco.

- Maledizione! Muoviti idiota! Ci sta sfuggendo! - il samurai corse immediatamente dietro l'Akuma in fuga, seguito dal compagno.

- Come sei cattivo Yuu-chan! - l'apostrofò il giovane in tono lamentoso.

- _CHE_! - si limitò a rispondere l'altro, continuando a correre senza voltarsi.

Avevano quasi raggiunto il Level 2, quando una linea luminosa ne percorse il corpo, e il mostro all'improvviso scomparve alla vista. Sconcertati, non fecero in tempo a frenare la corsa che ebbero la strana impressione che il mondo attorno a loro rallentasse per un attimo, come se un flash li avesse colpiti; quindi tutto sembrò tornare normale.

Si fermarono, guardandosi attorno. Dell'Akuma nessuna traccia. Il suolo era cambiato, ora ricoperto d'erba tenera, e gli alberi sembravano diversi, più... giovani. I due Esorcisti si avvicinarono uno all'altro, portandosi schiena a schiena, in allarme.

- L'Innocence deve essere vicina a giudicare da come è cambiata la foresta. - affermò Kanda con voce calma, scrutando senza sosta tutt'intorno a loro.

- Già... E probabilmente l'Akuma la sente. - concordò l'Esorcista la cui arma era un grosso martello.

Poi la cosa uscì dagli alberi, puntando dritta su di loro ad una velocità spaventosa. Kanda sentì uno strano gelo ghermire il suo corpo, e le mani rifiutarono di muoversi per sollevare l'amata katana, Mugen, a difesa.

L'altro giovane percepì la stessa morsa di terrore, ma la sua mente rifiutò di considerarla, concentrata soltanto sull'immobilità di Yuu, e sul pericolo che correva. Ruotò su sé stesso, portandosi davanti a Kanda, giusto mentre la creatura colpiva.

La prese in pieno, facendola schizzare contro un albero, e questa emise un grido stridulo, poi si toccò il corpo come se fosse rimasta scottata nell'impatto.

- Maledetti Esorcisti! - sibilò; la sua voce sembrava provenire dall'oltretomba.

Quella cosa... era l'Akuma di prima? Kanda non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lei, e non si accorse che il compagno era crollato al suolo, immobile.

Furente, la creatura strillò di nuovo, ma invece di attaccarli ancora schizzò via tra gli alberi, come se fosse stata richiamata da qualcosa.

- E-Esorcisti? - esclamò una voce dalla direzione in cui era fuggito l'Akuma.

Un uomo emerse dagli alberi, la lunga tunica color sabbia che ne avvolgeva il corpo, ed uno strano zaino in spalla. Da quella distanza, era impossibile distinguerne il volto, ma era certamente uno dei Finder scomparsi.

O almeno avrebbe potuto esserlo, mai sottovalutare gli Akuma...

Kanda lo guardò avanzare di qualche passo, e questa volta il suo corpo reagì, brandendo Mugen davanti a sé.

- Fatti riconoscere! - gli intimò minaccioso. - E' opera tua tutto questo?

- K-Kanda-san, s-sono io, Gozu... - balbettò il nuovo arrivato in tono supplice, l'aria terrorizzata, avanzando disperatamente verso colui che rappresentava la sua salvezza.

- Ancora tu! - esclamò l'Esorcista, il quale rammentava perfettamente quel particolare Finder, dopo quell'unica missione che avevano concluso insieme. - Perfetto...

- Kanda-san, che è successo? - il Finder indicò un punto alle sue spalle, la voce carica di preoccupazione.

Kanda parve ricordare solo allora gli avvenimenti che lo avevano condotto in quei luoghi; trasalì, guardando di scatto dietro di sé, e subito dopo ai suoi piedi.

- Lavi! - si inginocchiò immediatamente accanto al giovane, girandolo a faccia in su e tastandogli il collo. Pulsava, era vivo, ma il suo corpo era freddo come il ghiaccio.

- Che gli è accaduto? Non sembra ferito... - osservò Gozu inginocchiandosi a sua volta.

Kanda non rammentava bene il susseguirsi degli eventi, Bookman Junior l'aveva coperto colpendo la cosa che si era poi rivelata essere l'Akuma che inseguivano, ma non aveva idea di quel che... La mente dell'Esorcista Giapponese ebbe un flash improvviso: la creatura era entrata in contatto con Lavi!

- Quella cosa... lo ha toccato. - esclamò voltandosi verso Gozu. - Dobbiamo riportarlo al villaggio, e chiamare Komui. - decise, facendo per sollevare il corpo esanime dell'altro Esorcista; il Finder lo guardò tristemente.

- Ho provato a tornare indietro, ma c'è qualcosa che impedisce di lasciare il bosco. Io penso sia opera dell'Innocence, per tenere lontani gli Akuma.

Gli occhi di Kanda si spalancarono. La luce, la sensazione di prima... Avevano oltrepassato una soglia, entrando nel raggio d'azione dell'Innocence attivata.

- _CHE_. Quindi siamo prigionieri qui. - constatò in tono piatto.

_"Grandioso."_ si disse il samurai; passò una mano sulla fronte di Lavi, sempre più gelida, ed esaminò il suo corpo in cerca di ferite, ma come si aspettava non ce n'erano. Però non si svegliava...

- Kanda-san; c'è una casa abbandonata più all'interno, portiamolo là. - suggerì Gozu indicando fra gli alberi.

Kanda annuì, e il Finder lo sorprese caricandosi da solo sulle spalle il giovane svenuto senza sforzo apparente, facendogli poi segno di seguirlo nel cuore del bosco.

.  
.

La casa era in discreto stato di conservazione, ma completamente spoglia all'interno. Nessuno doveva averci vissuto da molto tempo. Adagiarono Lavi sul pavimento di legno, e Kanda guardò il Finder rovistare nella stanza sperando di trovare almeno una seconda coperta.

- Quanti ce ne sono? - chiese a bruciapelo; Gozu scosse il capo.

- Non so di preciso, io ne ho visti almeno cinque, uno dei quali ha ucciso i miei due compagni. - riferì, rivolgendo all'Esorcista uno sguardo triste. Quindi sospirò piano.

- Decisamente tu non hai fortuna con le foreste, e nemmeno io a quanto pare. - commentò Kanda, ed il Finder sorrise mesto.

- Già, è la seconda volta che mi succede... - ammise con aria abbattuta.

- Da quanto sei bloccato qui? - Kanda continuò il suo interrogatorio, ignorando lo stato d'animo del giovane.

- Diversi giorni, ed ho osservato attentamente i movimenti degli Akuma e le reazioni dell'Innocence. - Gozu si sforzò di non cedere al peso emotivo della situazione, concentrandosi soltanto sui fatti affinché il suo resoconto fosse il più preciso ed obiettivo possibile. - Si radunano al centro di una radura nel cuore della foresta, ed attaccano sistematicamente un punto preciso nell'erba, sempre respinti, come se sbattessero contro un muro. Ma non ho potuto vedere cosa li scaccia... Però ogni volta che accade la barriera esterna si indebolisce, e altri Akuma entrano, come quando siete arrivati voi. Solo, non capisco la mutazione, perché trasformarli in quella specie di... di... mezzi scheletri. - Gozu assunse un'espressione terrorizzata, piagnucolando mentre formulava l'ultima frase.

Kanda roteò gli occhi esasperato, come se non avesse avuto già abbastanza problemi con un'idiota ferito cui badare, gli ci mancava anche il Finder isterico!

- Ohi. Procurami dell'acqua invece di frignare! - gli intimò secco; Gozu annuì e corse fuori.

Il samurai sospirò, controllando ancora le condizioni di Lavi: nessun cambiamento, pulsazioni deboli ma regolari, respiro normale ma freddo come un cadavere al tocco, e soprattutto, incosciente.

In tutti i sensi. Un angolo della bocca gli si incurvò verso l'alto pensando a quanto calzasse quella definizione per il giovane Bookman. E tuttavia, quella era anche la cosa che più di tutte lo preoccupava.

No, _NO_.

La sua mente si rifiutò di ammettere che fosse in ansia per le condizioni dell'altro Esorcista, era solo per la missione che aveva bisogno che lui si riprendesse al più presto.

Sì. _SI_.

Doveva essere così. Eppure...

Scacciò il pensiero, concentrandosi sul recupero dell'Innocence; più di cinque Akuma con cui confrontarsi per potersi avvicinare al luogo dove presumibilmente si trovava, e... La porta si aprì, ed apparve un ansimante Gozu, con un secchio d'acqua in mano.

- Ho faticato un po' per prendere acqua dal pozzo, ma eccola qui. - disse senza fiato, porgendo il prezioso contenitore; nel secchio c'era anche il mestolo di rame.

Kanda bevve per primo, poi sollevò la testa di Lavi cercando di darne un po' al giovane, ma senza risultato. Si accigliò, voltandosi di nuovo verso il Finder.

- Accendi il fuoco. - gli ordinò, indicando il camino ricavato in una delle pareti della stanza, che pareva essere ancora utilizzabile. - Scalda l'acqua, e prepara delle bende da bagnare. - l'uomo annuì, riempiendo il piccolo caldaio appeso dentro il vano in cui si apprestava ad accendere il fuoco, quindi prese le bende dal suo zaino.

Kanda tolse la bandana dai capelli di Lavi, poi la sciarpa dal collo, e gli slacciò la divisa. Intanto Gozu aveva recuperato la sua coperta, che era tutto ciò che avevano per tenere caldo il giovane. Lo denudarono fino alla cintola e frizionarono il suo corpo con le bende calde, quindi lo avvolsero nella coperta, spostandolo davanti al fuoco acceso.

- Riposate un po', Kanda-san, veglio io sul signor Lavi. - si offrì Gozu, sedendosi in terra a pochi passi dall'Esorcista ferito. Il samurai annuì e si sistemò contro il muro di fianco al camino.

Il suo sonno fu però piuttosto tormentato, e dopo solo un paio d'ore il giovane si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore.

"_Dannatissimo Akuma,"_ mormorò tra sé, il sogno ancora vivido davanti ai suoi occhi.

Perché diavolo aveva sognato a più riprese il fottuto momento in cui il maledetto Akuma aveva toccato l'apprendista Bookman andava al di là della sua comprensione.

Lavi che cadeva in terra ai suoi piedi senza vita...

Guardò in direzione del compagno, accorgendosi che Gozu giaceva addormentato poco distante. Sospirò, scuotendo il capo contrariato, e si avvicinò a Lavi, sfiorandogli la fronte: sempre fredda come il ghiaccio, era stato tutto inutile.

Se non trovava al più presto una soluzione, il giovane non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Quel pensiero provocò uno strano movimento nel suo stomaco, e Kanda serrò i pugni: sarebbe stata solo una seccatura in meno, perché era così dolorosa la prospettiva di perderlo?

_Lavi..._ Inconsciamente gli passò una mano tra i capelli, scansando alcune ciocche dal volto pallido e poi scivolando a toccare la benda nera che gli copriva l'occhio destro. Non aveva mai visto cosa celasse, né sapeva come il giovane avesse perso l'occhio e, purtroppo, non aveva nemmeno idea di come poterlo salvare.

In quel posto alterato dall'Innocence, le cose non funzionavano più come avrebbero dovuto, e se gli Akuma si erano mutati in non morti, in che modo si poteva contrastarne il tocco?

Un momento. Un interruttore scattò nella mente di Kanda: gli Akuma _sono_ non morti! Anime di defunti rinchiuse in un simulacro! Quindi niente era cambiato nella sostanza, era solo la _forma_ ad essere diversa. Aveva avuto la soluzione sotto i suoi occhi fin dall'inizio e non se n'era accorto!

- Innocence! Hatsudo! - recitò, sollevando Mugen di fronte a sé, e la sua luce illuminò a giorno la stanza.

Scoprì il torace di Lavi, quindi vi posò di piatto la lama della spada, concentrandosi sul livello di evocazione. La luce dell'Innocence avvolse entrambi, e Kanda mantenne quella posizione per alcuni minuti; quindi, rinfoderata la spada, attizzò il fuoco, per avere abbastanza luce da poter esaminare il risultato.

Non era sicuro che avesse funzionato, però la pelle del giovane aveva perso l'aspetto livido mostrato fino a poco prima, e il pallore sembrava essersi attenuato. Si voltò verso Gozu, che ancora dormiva beatamente come un sasso, e imprecando tra sé per l'inutilità di quel particolare Finder, iniziò a rivestire Lavi, avvolgendolo poi nuovamente nella coperta.

Il sonno ormai lo aveva abbandonato, così uscì fuori per esplorare i dintorni della casa: la foresta era silenziosa, e non si intravedeva niente di anormale in distanza, nemmeno un tenue bagliore. Inoltre, ora che ci faceva caso, non avevano incontrato neanche un animale, o un insetto, né al villaggio né all'interno del bosco, e questo era davvero insolito.

Guardò indietro verso il loro rifugio temporaneo, non riusciva a togliersi il pensiero di Lavi dalla mente, e trovava la cosa davvero irritante. Interferiva con la missione, e... "_Maledizione!"_

Tornò dentro a grandi passi, sedendo accanto al giovane e controllando ancora le sue condizioni: il viso aveva ripreso leggermente colore, e la pelle non era più così fredda al tatto, ma il suo stato di catalessi sembrava immutato. Kanda scosse il capo.

Che altro poteva fare? Avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo lì da solo con Gozu se non si riprendeva... e in fretta. Si rifiutò di considerare l'ipotesi che Lavi avrebbe potuto non riprendersi affatto.

_"Sto impazzendo, è così, vero?"_ Si disse mentre scivolava sotto la coperta al fianco del giovane Bookman, stringendosi a lui in modo da condividere il calore del proprio corpo.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.


	2. Chapter 2: Situazione di Stallo

******DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Probabilmente molte di voi avevano perso le speranze di vedere questo aggiornamento, e le restanti invece frattanto avranno lasciato il fandom visto il tempo che è passato da quando ho pubblicato il primo capitolo di questa storia.

Devo essere sincera, non ne sono mai stata molto soddisfatta, nella mia personale classifica è la mia produzione peggiore in assoluto ^^""

Tuttavia, vedendo che ancora qualcuno la legge, e addirittura la mette nei preferiti (ringrazio per questo **AllAloneInSpaceAndTime**, che ha avuto il coraggio di farlo XD) ho deciso di terminarne la pubblicazione dando anche una bella sistemata al primo capitolo.

E' stata una delle prime storie che ho scritto sulla mia adorata coppia LaviYuu, e mi rendo conto rileggendola ora, dopo tutto questo tempo, che è il festival del trito e ritrito, campionario perfetto di luoghi comuni LaviYuu e portabandiera di tutti i cliché di questa coppia...

Tuttavia, bé; può allegramente passare per una di quelle missioni inutili che servono unicamente come riempitivo... ed a mettere insieme per l'ennesima volta i nostri adorati Esorcisti XD

Quindi, vi auguro ugualmente buona lettura!

.

* * *

** Verità Nascoste**

* * *

**.  
**

**Capitolo 2: _Situazione di Stallo_  
**

**.  
**

.

Lavi aprì lentamente il suo unico occhio. Un piacevole tepore lo avvolgeva, ma si sentiva stordito, rigido, e qualcosa gli opprimeva il petto; a giudicare poi dalla sensazione di indolenzimento del suo corpo, giaceva sul pavimento di quel luogo, ovunque si trovasse, sotto una coperta.

La costruzione sembrava essere di legno, per quel che poteva capire senza poter osservare bene la stanza, ed era fiocamente illuminata.

Cercò di piegare il collo per vedere dove fosse finito e soprattutto cosa ne era stato del suo compagno, accorgendosi che qualcosa lo bloccava a terra; la tenue luce del fuoco nel camino gli mostrò il contorno di una testa dai capelli corvini adagiata sul suo torace.

"_OK, è un'allucinazione, oppure sto ancora sognando..." _si disse Lavi, spiazzato da quella scoperta ed ancora confuso dai postumi dovuti al potere dell'Akuma.

A fatica mosse una mano per toccare l'apparizione che dormiva su di lui. Era calda, e consistente, e aveva anche un odore familiare, e... i capelli legati a...

- Y-Yuu? - esclamò il giovane ad alta voce, incredulo, e si dette un pizzicotto sulla guancia per avere la certezza di essere davvero sveglio. - Aww! - il dolore era decisamente reale.

Fece scorrere le mani lungo il corpo di Kanda cercando di spostarlo un po', ma il giovane lo abbracciava stretto e Lavi non voleva assolutamente svegliarlo. Non capitava spesso di poter ammirare Yuu Kanda serenamente addormentato così da vicino... Anzi per essere precisi non capitava proprio.

Ma i movimenti e le parole di Bookman Junior erano stati più che sufficienti per disturbarlo; l'Esorcista Giapponese sollevò lentamente il viso, fissando gli occhi assonnati in quello di Lavi, e subito spalancandoli nel realizzare che il compagno aveva ripreso i sensi!

Sollievo, misto a rabbia, e gioia, mista a imbarazzo ed a qualcos'altro che non sapeva classificare lo invasero: Kanda per un attimo mostrò tutto lo stupore di chi non comprende gli eventi, subito mascherato con la solita espressione truce e seccata, e da una frase tagliente.

- Era ora che ti svegliassi, dannato idiota! - apostrofò malamente il giovane accanto a sé, cercando di apparire genuinamente in collera.

- Y-Yuu... - Lavi gli sorrise. - Grazie per esserti preso cura di me... - disse piano, poi lo abbracciò forte.

- _CHE_. - il samurai si liberò bruscamente, mettendosi a sedere - Non l'ho fatto per te.

- Lo so... - il viso di Lavi si fece serio. - Mi ha toccato vero? - Kanda annuì. - Mi dispiace...

- Ci scommetto che ti dispiace! - sibilò irritato. - Sei rimasto svenuto per quasi un intero giorno! Ho creduto che... - troncò la frase a metà con una smorfia. - _TCH_.

- Se gridi così sveglierai quel poveretto. - ridacchiò Lavi notando la figura distesa in terra poco lontano da loro.

- Quel Finder idiota non s'è mosso di un millimetro nemmeno quando ho attivato la mia Innocence, dubito che abbia sentito una sola parola. - dichiarò Kanda in tono sarcastico; l'altro Esorcista gli rivolse un'occhiata sorpresa.

- Hai attivato Mugen? Qui? Perché? - chiese con apprensione, temendo che avessero subito un attacco mentre lui era fuori combattimento.

- Il contatto con l'Innocence ti ha riportato nel mondo dei vivi. - dichiarò Kanda in tono piatto.

- Oh... Capisco. - l'apprendista Bookman apparve pensieroso per un attimo, ma la cosa sembrò non interessare minimamente il compagno.

Non riusciva a vedere bene l'espressione di Yuu in quella semioscurità, ma il suo atteggiamento gli appariva più distante e freddo del solito.

- Puoi muoverti? - chiese questi ignorando la reazione di Lavi. Il giovane annuì.

- Abbastanza, ce la farò a starti dietro domani. - assicurò, ordinando al proprio viso di assumere qualcosa che potesse apparire come un'aria risoluta.

- Non dire idiozie. - ribatté caustico il samurai, osservandolo tremare. Il fuoco era spento... Con un sospiro gli si risistemò accanto, coprendo di nuovo entrambi.

- Resti... vicino a me? - il tono della domanda lasciava trasparire tutta la meraviglia di Lavi per una simile decisione da parte di qualcuno notoriamente insensibile come si era sempre dimostrato Yuu, soprattutto nei suoi confronti.

Il fatto che d'improvviso mostrasse di preoccuparsi per lui era un'anomalia, di cui tuttavia Lavi era grato. Aveva sempre sperato che i sentimenti di Yuu verso di lui mutassero... Sì, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno possederne uno, ma il suo cuore batteva solo per Yuu.

- _CHE_. Non vado certo fuori adesso a prendere altra legna. - rispose quest'ultimo nel solito modo rude che lo contraddistingueva, e che usava sempre per nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti.

- Grazie... - mormorò Bookman Junior, spiazzato da quella giustificazione improbabile, perché implicava apprensione per lui da parte di Kanda; lo conosceva abbastanza per capire quando mentiva, dato che egli stesso era un maestro di menzogne, ed ora l'aveva appena fatto.

Normalmente si sarebbe infischiato del fatto che lui potesse o meno aver freddo, andandosene a dormire per conto suo. Lavi sorrise, provocando la reazione irritata dell'altro giovane.

- Non ti ci abituare. - mise subito in chiaro Kanda, facendo per voltarsi di lato e dargli la schiena, ma non ne ebbe il tempo; s'irrigidì, sentendo il braccio di Lavi sollevarlo per fargli usare la propria spalla come cuscino. Stava per protestare quando l'apprendista Bookman riprese a parlare.

- Dimmi degli Akuma e dell'Innocence. - mormorò così vicino al suo viso che Kanda sentì un brivido percorrerlo da capo a piedi. Cercò di concentrarsi solo sulle informazioni da riferire, facendo un quadro completo della situazione, incluse le sue ipotesi sulla mutazione degli Akuma.

- Sì, ha un senso. - commentò Lavi, condividendo le conclusioni cui il compagno era giunto. La domanda adesso era per quale motivo su di loro non aveva alcun effetto. Se era davvero l'opera dell'Innocence, avrebbe dovuto.

- Perché l'hai fatto? - chiese Kanda a bruciapelo. - Il mio corpo sarebbe già guarito completamente.

- Oppure saresti morto sul colpo. - obiettò il giovane - Ho visto che non ti muovevi, la sua aura ti aveva paralizzato... Non potevo permettere che ti toccasse.

- Ma sarebbe potuto accadere a te! Sei un idiota! - scattò Kanda, pericolosamente vicino ad alzare il volume della voce, svegliando in tal modo il loro Finder. Lavi gli posò un dito sulla bocca, guardandolo intensamente.

- Un idiota che ti ama. - affermò serio; gli occhi di Kanda si spalancarono, e ogni altra parola gli morì in gola quando Lavi allontanò quel dito posando al suo posto le proprie labbra.

- La-vi... Io... No! - protestò Kanda sconvolto, ma il suo tentativo di respingerlo finì solo per dare migliore accesso a Lavi, che approfondì il bacio fino a togliergli il respiro: non ebbe altra scelta che mordere. Un rivolo di sangue colò lungo il mento del giovane Bookman, che lo fissò addolorato, come se prevedesse quella conclusione fin dall'inizio. - Lasciami subito! - gli intimò quindi Kanda cercando di dare fermezza alla voce e divincolandosi a forza, ma finendo soltanto per trascinare entrambi di nuovo a terra.

- No. - Lavi rifiutò con decisione, l'aria affranta. - Se ti lascio andare ora, non mi permetterai mai più di avvicinarmi a te, vero? - affermò; l'altro non rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo. - Uccidimi se credi, ma non ti lascio... - aggiunse, e tuffò il viso tra i capelli del samurai, che giaceva disteso sotto di lui, stringendolo a sé con tutta la forza che aveva, disperatamente.

Kanda rimase attonito a fissare il soffitto, lo shock dipinto sul volto, sentendo le lacrime di Lavi bagnargli il collo. Quindi, lentamente, portò le mani sulla schiena del giovane, artigliandone la divisa, incapace di decidere se avvicinarlo di più a sé o scacciarlo crudelmente.

Rimasero così per un tempo che a Kanda parve infinito, e solo quando si accorse che Lavi era completamente abbandonato contro di lui lo sollevò piano, adagiandolo nuovamente dov'era prima e coprendolo poi con la coperta.

Ma non si allontanò: sedette lì a fianco, finché il sole non sorse.

.

.

Gozu si stiracchiò, ammiccando alla luce del mattino che lo investiva attraverso la finestra e stropicciandosi gli occhi, per poi guardarsi attorno.

Vide Kanda in piedi contro il muro, Mugen stretta al petto, l'espressione illeggibile, e Lavi seduto in terra a gambe incrociate, lo sguardo assente, la coperta sulle spalle.

- Oh, signor Lavi, vi siete svegliato! Grazie al cielo state bene! - esclamò felice. Guardò poi verso il samurai, che non aveva mosso un muscolo. - Kanda-san, avete visto si è ripreso! - non ottenne altra risposta che un secco '_CHE_', mentre Kanda si dirigeva verso la porta.

Lavi si alzò in piedi, appena un po' malfermo ma in discrete condizioni, andando incontro al Finder.

- Kanda-san era molto preoccupato per voi, non capisco... - disse questi con aria confusa, scuotendo più volte la testa, rattristato. Bookman Junior gli rivolse un sorriso mesto.

- Lascia stare, Yuu è fatto così. - rispose comprensivo.

- Il mio nome è Gozu. - si presentò il Finder, porgendo cordialmente la mano. - Volete mangiare qualcosa? Dovete essere affamato. Ho del pane e della frutta. - Lavi annuì ed accettò il cibo, ricambiando il saluto, ma prima che potesse mettersi a mangiare Kanda li chiamò con impazienza, già pronto a ripartire; il giovane sospirò, e iniziò a mordere una mela mentre si incamminavano.

.

.

Lavi si guardò intorno, esaminando il bosco, confrontando quel che vedeva con le informazioni fornitegli da Kanda. Quell'Innocence sembrava avere il potere di riportare le cose al loro stato originario, e lì tutto era nel pieno del suo vigore...

E forse il cambiamento degli Akuma era il frutto del tentativo di riportarli alla precedente condizione umana. Quindi probabilmente non aveva effetto su di loro perché erano già normali esseri umani.

Gozu guardava i due Esorcisti procedere in silenzio, chiedendosi cosa mai fosse accaduto quando Lavi si era svegliato per far calare quell'atmosfera opprimente tra loro; la tensione che si era creata era palpabile e lo spaventava molto, considerato che entro pochi minuti sarebbero giunti alla radura dove con tutta probabilità li attendevano un bel po' di Akuma.

Quando gli alberi gli si aprirono dinanzi, i tre si trovarono di fronte un enorme stele, che a detta del Finder alla sua prima ricognizione non c'era. Vicino alla cima, quattro di quelle creature cercavano di fare breccia, continuamente respinte.

- Tu resta qui. - ordinò Kanda a Gozu. Questi annuì prontamente, cercando un posto in cui nascondersi.

Lavi seguì il samurai in silenzio, attivando la sua Innocence, pronto allo scontro, ma gli Akuma che volteggiavano attorno alla stele non si curarono affatto di loro.

Ben presto ne scoprirono il perché, quando si ritrovarono improvvisamente circondati da altri sei mostri, tra i quali uno di dimensioni doppie rispetto ai compagni.

Stavolta erano mentalmente preparati, le loro Innocence pienamente attivate, e l'aura maligna delle creature non poté disturbare la concentrazione dei due Esorcisti; sentivano il gelo della morte ogni volta che respingevano un'artigliata, sapevano che la luce nera intorno alle dita scheletriche significava morte immediata, ma fintanto che ne evitavano il tocco la battaglia volgeva in loro favore.

Riuscirono ad abbattere in breve tempo quattro degli Akuma più piccoli senza troppi problemi. Kanda attivò la seconda illusione di Mugen, Nigentou, e si apprestava a fronteggiare quello che sembrava il capogruppo dei loro assalitori, mentre Lavi combatteva con l'ultimo tirapiedi.

Il fuoco della sua Innocence sembrava particolarmente efficace sugli Akuma mutati in quella specie di non morti, che parevano usciti da un racconto macabro.

La trasformazione li aveva privati delle armi, e questo era un vantaggio per loro, tuttavia gli aveva anche conferito un altro livello di potere, che poteva rivelarsi anche più mortale...

Bookman Junior aveva appena colpito il suo avversario, quando udì un gemito e poi una risata folle dietro di sé; sentì il sangue gelargli nelle vene. Si voltò di scatto e vide la creatura calare su Kanda, che barcollava, ferito, e Gozu era alle sue spalle... ma non lo stava aiutando: lo aveva appena pugnalato alla schiena!

- Yuu! - gridò Lavi mentre si scagliava sull'Akuma brandendo il suo martello. - Ozuchi Kozuchi, man, man, man(1)! - comandò l'Esorcista alla propria Innocence, colpendo senza pietà.

Kanda aveva incrociato Mugen e Nigentou a difesa, nonostante Gozu lo trattenesse mantenendo la lama del coltello dentro il suo corpo, ma non ci fu impatto. Il martello gli fece da scudo, e la creatura fu scagliata lontano verso la stele.

- Lavi! Pensa alla tua vita! Non mi serve aiuto! - gli gridò Kanda, piantando un gomito nello stomaco del Finder e rivoltandosi contro di lui. Gozu indietreggiò, e l'Esorcista nonostante sanguinasse copiosamente dalla ferita subita gli sferrò due poderosi diretti al viso, Mugen ancora saldamente stretta in pugno. L'arma del Finder cadde in terra, ma questi non sembrò accusare i colpi. - Maledizione Gozu, che diavolo ti prende? - tuonò il samurai, furente.

- Il Padrone... dice che... dovete... morire... - biascicò l'uomo come in trance, allungando le mani verso Kanda nel tentativo di agguantarlo di nuovo.

- Dannato energumeno! - ringhiò quest'ultimo, evitando una presa alla gola ed afferrandolo a sua volta per il collo, per colpirlo poi allo stomaco e piantargli l'elsa di Mugen dietro la nuca.

Finalmente Gozu crollò esanime al suolo, e Kanda gli si accasciò accanto, ansimando. Lavi indietreggiò al loro fianco, altri Akuma avevano raggiunto il presunto capo, e non poteva respingerli tutti ancora a lungo, a malapena resisteva a quello grosso, stanco com'era...

- Yuu! - gridò, e il samurai si rialzò lentamente, il passo malfermo, indicando l'obelisco. Un rivolo di sangue gli scendeva dall'angolo della bocca, e sul fianco l'uniforme era completamente zuppa.

- Dobbiamo riuscire ad entrare là dentro! - ansimò, lanciandogli uno sguardo significativo. Non avevano molto tempo prima dell'assalto successivo. - L'Innocence si trova certamente all'interno di quel coso, se la recuperiamo, probabilmente tutto tornerà normale! - affermò con enfasi, tossendo subito dopo per lo sforzo. Lavi annuì, sorreggendolo, ma Kanda lo allontanò con un gesto secco. - Non ho bisogno d'aiuto.

Bookman Junior sospirò, rinunciando ad insistere, tanto sapeva che Yuu non avrebbe inteso ragioni.

- Che facciamo con lui? - disse, e indicò il Finder.

- Lascialo lì. Non me lo trascino dietro col rischio che ci attacchi di nuovo. - rispose Kanda con una scrollata di spalle, voltandosi verso il loro obiettivo, pronto a tentare di irrompervi.

- Ma Yuu, potrebbero ucciderlo... - protestò Lavi, sperando di riuscire a far ragionare il compagno, che invece sbuffò, visibilmente esasperato, sia dalla situazione che da lui, sospettava il giovane.

- Fa' come ti pare; ma lo porti tu. - concesse infine il samurai, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

Lavi sospirò, afferrando Gozu per la collottola e trascinandolo, mentre Kanda scatenava i suoi Insetti Infernali contro l'Akuma più vicino per creare un diversivo che coprisse le loro mosse, confondendo il nemico sulle reali intenzioni che avevano.

Quando raggiunsero la stele, tutti gli Akuma puntarono su di loro, emettendo un grido stridulo che raggelò i due Esorcisti fin dentro l'anima. Toccarono la parete della costruzione, aspettandosi che una qualche porta si aprisse per consentire loro l'ingresso, invece quel tocco fece sprigionare un fascio luminoso dalla sua sommità, il quale, allargandosi, investì in pieno le creature tutt'intorno; per un attimo si ritrovarono accecati, e quando la luce si fu dispersa, con loro grande sorpresa furono inghiottiti nel terreno.

.

* * *

.

Note:

(1) Ero indecisa se tradurre o no il comando di Lavi al suo martello di estendersi/espandersi, ma alla fine lo ho lasciato in originale^^


	3. Chapter 3: Un Legame Indissolubile

******DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

**.  
**

* * *

.

La revisione di questa storia è finalmente terminata, e dopo aver aspettato sepolto nel mio PC per quasi due anni, anche il suo capitolo conclusivo vede la luce; così potrò infine dimenticarmi di lei e lasciare che marcisca in fondo all'elenco dei miei lavori. XD

Non aspettatevi chissà quale capolavoro, la trama era quella che era, più di tanto non ho potuto fare XD Però almeno adesso è completamente coerente con i cliché di Kanda XD

Ci ho litigato parecchio prima di decidere la linea di condotta da seguire per sistemarla, ma adesso che mi sono tolta questo dente la prossima cosa che vedrete sarà il nuovo capitolo di "Love and Pride" u_u

Per ora, buona lettura XD

.

* * *

** Verità Nascoste**

* * *

**.  
**

**Capitolo 3: Un Legame Indissolubile**

.

.

Lavi aprì gli occhi. Buio pesto... Si massaggiò la schiena dolorante, grato di essere tutto intero, e cercò di mettersi a sedere, preoccupato dal silenzio che lo circondava.

- Yuu? - chiamò esitante; nessuna risposta. Si portò in ginocchio, avanzando carponi e tastando il terreno davanti a sé con cautela.

Trovò un primo corpo riverso a faccia in giù, ma si accorse subito che si trattava del Finder: di Yuu nessuna traccia. Lo chiamò ancora, di nuovo senza ottenere risposta.

Maledizione, doveva assolutamente procurarsi una luce! Ma come? Dove?

"_Pensa Lavi, pensa..." _si disse il giovane, facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non farsi prendere dal panico. Yuu non poteva essere molto lontano, ma probabilmente era svenuto, e lui non vedeva ad un palmo dal naso in quell'oscurità. Se solo...

- Ho mai detto quanto amo i Finder? - esclamò quindi d'un tratto, aprendo lo zaino di Gozu ed estraendone il generatore di barriera anti-Akuma.

Un attimo per capire a tentoni dove fossero i controlli, e lo scudo si attivò, illuminando un discreto raggio intorno all'Esorcista. ; scavalcò il Finder privo di sensi, osservando la stanza. Le pareti sembravano scavate nella roccia, ma in alcuni punti filtrava acqua che si raccoglieva in un rigagnolo a terra, ed in altri sporgevano radici.

L'area non era molto ampia, sembrava più un largo corridoio da come le estremità curvavano davanti e dietro di lui, e ad intervalli regolari sui muri c'erano dei moncherini di torce. Ottimo, poi ne avrebbe accese un paio.

Scelse una direzione e si incamminò, accorgendosi ben presto che stava girando in tondo nel momento in cui si ritrovò nuovamente davanti alle radici. Fece il tragitto a ritroso, questa volta toccando la parete interna, e ad un certo punto la sua mano affondò nel vuoto.

"_Bene, ho trovato un passaggio!" _esultò Lavi con il cuore in gola, in ansia come non mai per la sorte della persona a lui più cara.

Tornò indietro di corsa per frugare ancora nello zaino di Gozu, prendendo l'acciarino e mettendosi in tasca bende e unguento, quindi accese un paio di torce, e afferrata una delle due imboccò il tunnel laterale.

Yuu non poteva essere molto lontano da dove era finito lui, ora che aveva una luce vera l'avrebbe ritrovato; e medicato. Quella era la cosa più importante, al diavolo l'Innocence!

Ad un certo punto in terra notò tracce di sangue, e qualche metro più avanti un altro accesso ad un corridoio identico a quelli che aveva percorso fino a quel momento.

- Yuu! - gridò allora, correndo dentro il passaggio senza controllarlo, incurante del pericolo che poteva attenderlo in agguato all'interno di esso.

Una volta dentro, l'unica cosa che trovò ad accoglierlo fu l'eco della sua voce che pian piano svaniva; di Yuu nessuna traccia. Si arrestò di colpo e guardò tutt'attorno: buio.

Sollevò la torcia spostandola rapidamente a semicerchio, illuminando l'ambiente circostante; sul muro erano incassate diverse lampade, alternate ad anelli di metallo. Fu sorpreso che vi fosse ancora olio all'interno e ne accese una, infilando poi la torcia nel sostegno accanto.

Finalmente ebbe luce sufficiente per vedere in ogni direzione, trovando il punto in cui proseguivano le tracce di sangue. Incoraggiato ed allo stesso tempo atterrito da quella scia rossa che lo guidava, svoltò in un'alcova adiacente, proiettando davanti a sé la luce della lampada; dopo tanta ansia individuò infine nell'angolo più lontano colui che cercava, sebbene a prima vista lo spettacolo non fosse incoraggiante.

Kanda giaceva appoggiato con la schiena alla parete di roccia poco lontano, il capo reclinato da un lato, apparentemente svenuto. Notando la quantità di sangue sul terreno, Lavi si precipitò accanto a lui, voltandolo per esaminare la ferita e subito iniziando a sbottonargli la divisa con movimenti febbrili.

Avvertendo il contatto di mani sul suo corpo, il giovane aprì di colpo gli occhi, agitandosi nel tentativo di sottrarsi a quell'intrusione indesiderata.

- Non toccarmi... - mormorò, lo sguardo fisso nel buio.

- Yuu sono io, Lavi, guardami... - lo implorò il Bookman Junior, temendo che con tutto il sangue che aveva perso l'altro Esorcista non fosse abbastanza lucido da rendersi conto di ciò che accadeva e lo scambiasse per un nemico.

Kanda si sforzò di focalizzare il proprietario di quella voce così familiare, riconoscendolo.

- Non... toccarmi... - ripeté cocciutamente, anche se a fatica. - Tra poco... starò meglio...

- Yuu, sii ragionevole, controllo e bendo la ferita, va bene? - insistette Lavi, forzando l'altro a guardarlo; il volto del giovane assunse un'espressione contrariata, ma smise di resistere, girando di nuovo la testa per puntare lo sguardo altrove mentre Lavi gli sfilava Uniforme e camicia e tamponava il sangue, pulendo il profondo taglio con l'unguento e fasciandogli accuratamente il torace. - Il pugnale doveva essere avvelenato, il bordo della ferita è verdognolo - commentò, e Kanda annuì debolmente.

Lo sospettava, visto come si sentiva intorpidito, ma il suo corpo reagiva già contrastandone gli effetti. Lavi gli posò la giacca della Divisa sulle spalle, scrutandolo attentamente nel rialzarsi, la preoccupazione fin troppo evidente sul suo volto.

- Non guardarmi così... - mormorò Kanda abbassando gli occhi a terra.

- Yuu, io... Mi dispiace. - non sapendo che altro dire per scusarsi, Bookman Junior cercò di sviare il discorso. - Do un'occhiata in giro, non ti muovere troppo OK? - avvisò abbozzando un sorriso rassicurante; l'altro Esorcista non rispose.

Guardando Lavi allontanarsi da lui, Kanda si chiese se il languore che sentiva dentro era ciò che provavano gli esseri umani allorché si accorgevano di desiderare qualcosa che era loro precluso: era una sete bruciante che non poteva essere placata, una fame divorante che non poteva essere saziata.

Si toccò il bendaggio. Perché? Perché così all'improvviso? Perché lui? Qualcuno che non era nemmeno reale, che non prendeva nulla sul serio, neanche la guerra che stavano combattendo. Qualcuno che lo avrebbe lasciato quando fosse cambiato il vento, per seguire e registrare lo svolgersi della storia da un'altra parte.

Quello stesso qualcuno che aveva proclamato di amarlo per farsi gioco di lui, senza sapere quanto le sue parole potessero ferirlo. In realtà, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui fino a poco prima; non si era mai reso conto di quanto l'apprendista Bookman fosse diventato importante per lui fino a che non aveva rischiato di perderlo. La bocca gli si piegò in una smorfia amara, e si abbandonò contro il muro.

Lavi intanto aveva trovato la colonna portante della stele, ed ora osservava colmo di meraviglia l'Innocence incastonata al suo interno e le venature di energia che sembravano connetterla alla struttura esterna, probabilmente fonte della barriera e delle emissioni di luce.

Tastò la superficie in cerca di un'apertura, ma la teca sembrava blindata; chissà, magari Yuu usando Mugen avrebbe potuto... Un grido interruppe le sue riflessioni.

- Lavi! - rimbombò per i corridoi fino a lui, e il giovane si voltò di scatto verso il luogo che sapeva essere l'origine della voce che aveva appena chiamato il suo nome.

Corse subito indietro, trovando Kanda in piedi, una mano appoggiata alla parete, l'altra che brandiva Mugen contro Gozu, il quale avanzava agitando un altro pugnale.

"_Dannazione avrei dovuto perquisirlo!" _imprecò Lavi tra sé, mentre si frapponeva fra Yuu e il loro assalitore.

- Ditemi dove si trova l'Innocence! Il Padrone la vuole, consegnatemela! - blaterò Gozu, lo sguardo stralunato.

- Brutto idiota, ti avevo detto che non eri tagliato per fare il Finder! Dovevi rinunciare allora! - gli ringhiò contro Kanda, preparandosi a colpirlo.

- Yuu! Che fai! - si intromise Lavi afferrando con fermezza il polso dell'altro Esorcista. - Ho trovato l'Innocence, non è necessario ferirlo!

- Deve essere fermato, lo vedi anche tu che non rinsavisce! - protestò Kanda con veemenza, strattonando la mano che lo stringeva con tutta la forza rimastagli, per liberare il braccio armato dalla stretta che l'imprigionava.

- Ma una volta presa l'Innocence tornerà in sé, dobbiamo solo... - insistette Lavi rifiutandosi di mollare, cercando di salvare la vita al povero Finder, ma fu interrotto senza tanti complimenti da uno spintone di Kanda; il samurai gli passò davanti, liberandosi di prepotenza.

- E come conti di farlo, se continua ad attaccarci? - ruggì mentre bloccava il pugnale del loro avversario, resistendogli a fatica. - Stordiscilo ora, oppure è morto. - ansimò, il fiato corto per lo sforzo.

Lavi sospirò e colpì Gozu di striscio alla testa estendendo il suo martello, cercando di fargli meno male possibile: l'uomo stramazzò pesantemente al suolo senza un lamento.

- Adesso _legalo_ se non vuoi che lo finisca appena si riprende. - ordinò Kanda perentorio, scoccandogli un'occhiata rovente.

Bookman Junior frugò di nuovo lo zaino del Finder, estraendone una corda, e poco dopo Gozu era addossato contro il muro, simile ad un salame. Portato a termine quanto gli era stato richiesto il giovane si rialzò, tornando verso Kanda; quest'ultimo gli si avvicinò con un'aria strana, lo sguardo che lo trapassava, il volto cupo.

- Lavi. - disse. Ora il suo tono si era fatto minaccioso, e Lavi si ritrovò bloccato contro la parete. Sapeva che l'altro non aveva la forza di tenercelo se avesse voluto ribellarsi, eppure si comportava come se non gli importasse affatto. Quello sguardo che lo trapassava era irresistibile, si sentiva catturato dalla sua intensità e lasciò che si avvicinasse sempre di più a lui. - Dimmi perché mi fai sentire così! Perché... Io... - sibilò Kanda, ma il modo in le parole gli uscirono di bocca era pericolosamente vicino ad un'implorazione, e la luce che aveva negli occhi tradiva il suo tormento interiore; d'improvviso unì le loro labbra con violenza, lasciando Lavi incredulo e tremante.

Il giovane non avrebbe mai creduto che una cosa del genere potesse succedere, soprattutto dopo la reazione che Yuu aveva avuto alla sua confessione la sera precedente. Era convinto che non fosse nemmeno consapevole della propria sessualità, che non avesse sentimenti; invece non era così, anche Yuu provava emozioni.

Lo circondò con le braccia, offrendogli tutto quello che chiedeva, e quando infine si separarono iniziò a posargli una scia di baci sul volto, scendendo lungo il collo e scivolando con le mani sul suo corpo, facendolo fremere.

Kanda era confuso dalle sue stesse azioni, voleva disperatamente una spiegazione per ciò che gli faceva cercare il contatto fisico con Lavi, in un modo che gli era stato insegnato essere proibito da quella Chiesa di cui lui era al servizio, un modo definito osceno e che lo faceva sentire sporco; un modo perverso che tuttavia mandava scariche di adrenalina lungo tutto il suo essere.

Il suo corpo bruciava, il tocco di Lavi su di lui bruciava, il fiato che usciva dalle loro bocche mentre si cercavano era così caldo da fargli dolere il petto e la sensazione che derivava da tutto ciò talmente intensa da stordirlo.

Un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre Lavi le abbandonava per tuffarsi fra i suoi capelli, inspirandone a pieni polmoni il profumo, dedicandosi poi a baciargli il collo con passione, muovendosi sempre più giù.

Seppure debole per la perdita di sangue e travolto dal sovraccarico sensoriale cui era stato d'un tratto sottoposto, Kanda si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto fosse folle quel che aveva iniziato, in un momento come quello e per giunta davanti ad un testimone che, anche se al momento privo di sensi, avrebbe potuto svegliarsi in qualunque momento.

La vergogna ebbe il sopravvento su ogni altra emozione, e il giovane riprese il controllo; non poteva farlo, cedere in quel modo a qualcosa che disprezzava. Si impose di porre fine a quel tragico errore.

- No... - ansimò, cercando di staccare Lavi da sé. - E' sbagliato... dobbiamo... fermarci.

- Volevi scoprire perché ti senti strano, ricordi? - sussurrò Lavi contro il suo collo. - Lascia che ti mostri.

- _CHE_. - sbuffò Kanda frapponendo un gomito tra il proprio collo e quello del giovane Bookman, fissandolo con astio. - Se pensi che io ti permetta di fare una cosa del genere sei pazzo! - esclamò, un velo di timore appena visibile nei suoi occhi scuri.

- Forse lo siamo entrambi, non credi? Yuu, guardami e dimmi che non lo desideri; fallo e ti prometto che non ti toccherò mai più. - rispose Lavi incontrandone lo sguardo deciso.

Ciò che vi lesse gli fece tenerezza, quel caparbio e disperato sforzo che Yuu faceva per nascondere quanto la situazione lo spaventasse con un atteggiamento duro e sprezzante; quanto i sentimenti che si trovava a provare lo confondessero, ferendo il suo orgoglio e suscitando in lui vergogna. E quanto forte fosse tuttavia quel bisogno, quanto intenso.

Gli sorrise dolcemente, posandogli un bacio fugace sulle labbra tremanti, bacio che Kanda accettò passivamente, gli occhi sbarrati per lo stupore di trovarsi travolto da qualcosa cui lui stesso aveva dato inizio.

Un sussurro penetrò la sua coscienza, riscuotendolo dai pensieri che gli vorticavano impazziti nella mente.

- Ti amo, Yuu. Da sempre. - la consapevolezza del significato di quell'ultima affermazione lo colpì come un macigno. Possibile? Non se n'era mai accorto... - Ti voglio. - continuò la litania nel suo orecchio, mentre le stesse labbra che poco prima erano premute sulle sue ora si appoggiavano contro di esso strattonandone il lobo. - Se non vuoi che continui non hai che da dirmelo...

Kanda girò il viso di lato, incapace di dar voce ai suoi veri desideri, e Lavi allungò una mano sulla lampada appesa appena sopra la linea delle loro teste, sfilandola dalla sede e portandola con sé intanto che scivolavano in terra, sistemandosela accanto. Contemplò lo spettacolo del giovane sotto di lui, immobile e tuttavia ansante, spostando entrambe le mani ad esplorarne il corpo scultoreo. Yuu non oppose resistenza, nemmeno quando gli slacciò i pantaloni, sfilandoli insieme agli stivali e iniziando a baciargli il ventre, contemporaneamente scendendo i propri indumenti per poi aprire la lampada ed infilare le dita all'interno.

La manovra non sfuggì a Kanda, che realizzò d'un tratto cosa quel 'ti voglio' significasse nel vedere l'eccitazione di Lavi e sentire le mani di lui allargargli le gambe.

- Che vuoi fare? - obiettò allarmato.

- Abbiamo bisogno di un po' d'olio. - rispose l'interrogato con voce suadente; gli occhi di Kanda si spalancarono.

.

.

Kanda si vedeva terribilmente esposto nella sua nudità, essere toccato in quel modo lo faceva sentire violato, sporco; eppure si accorgeva di goderne, il suo corpo reagiva con entusiasmo alle carezze di Lavi.

Quelle mani e quelle labbra, insieme, su di lui... In un posto che non aveva mai permesso a nessuno nemmeno di guardare, una parte di sé che non riteneva potesse tradirlo in maniera tanto disgustosa; che non considerava rilevante nella sua vita se non per svolgere le normali funzioni fisiologiche.

Eppure adesso si trovava nella spiacevole posizione di non riuscire a dire di no al giovane che con tanto ardore si adoperava per soddisfare un bisogno che nemmeno immaginava di possedere, una pulsione così forte da togliergli il respiro, da annullare ogni sua capacità di pensiero.

Poteva sentire le dita di Lavi lavorare per compiacerlo, per rendere ciò che lui sapeva stava per accadere meno traumatico. Temeva l'impazienza che avvertiva prepotente scuoterlo nel profondo, la febbre che lo faceva tremare come in preda ad un delirio; e forse proprio di questo si trattava, si disse Kanda, quando infine le dita lasciarono il posto a qualcos'altro, e lui assaporò il calore di avere Lavi dentro di sé.

Accolse la sensazione così strana di essere riempito, come se colmasse esattamente il vuoto che da sempre lo accompagnava. Come se Lavi fosse la parte mancante di lui, perfetta e combaciante, il sorriso che gli illuminava quel mondo altrimenti avvolto da un'oscurità terribilmente insopportabile.

Non aveva mai capito quanto importante fosse il giovane, la sua presenza accanto a sé, il modo di fare spensierato che pareva sempre irritarlo e invece in realtà allentava la morsa che gli stringeva il cuore.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito appagato, in quel momento non gli importava più di chiunque potesse vederli, solo di Lavi. Di Lavi, e di ciò che provava per lui.

E se era solo il frutto del delirio dovuto alla sua ferita, bé si augurava che durasse il più a lungo possibile e, no, non si sarebbe più opposto in alcun modo.

.

.

Lavi si sentiva come se stesse vivendo un sogno, un meraviglioso sogno in cui tutto era perfetto, Yuu lo amava e si stava concedendo a lui proprio in virtù di quei sentimenti. Leggeva l'aspettativa sul suo volto, l'ovvio imbarazzo, il leggero timore, anche se Yuu tentava di mascherare tutto con un deciso serrare la mascella ed evitando di guardarlo.

Ma lui era sicuro di poterlo convincere a sciogliersi, a lasciarsi andare per godere a pieno di quel momento unico.

Gli liberò i capelli, passandovi le dita avide mentre li spargeva attorno a Yuu; lo carezzò ovunque con trasporto, baciò il suo ventre esposto e poi gli allargò le cosce per dedicarsi alla sua virilità. Con estrema cautela, delicatamente, per non compromettere le ferite appena bendate, ogni sua azione dolce e appassionata.

Intinse le dita nell'olio della lampada, tacitando le proteste di Yuu con parole rassicuranti, la voce volutamente sensuale, il sorriso ipnotico.

Lo preparò per gradi, senza forzare, gentile e lento, perché era più che certo che per Yuu fosse la prima volta. Desiderava amarlo, non fargli male.

Quando Yuu gemette nel sentirlo entrare in sé, per un attimo Lavi si arrestò del tutto; ma appena mani forti gli afferrarono le spalle, tirandolo disperatamente verso il giovane cui appartenevano, il suo cuore saltò un battito: lo voleva.

Anche Yuu lo voleva e lui non l'avrebbe deluso. L'euforia di quella scoperta dissipò ogni dubbio che l'aveva assillato fino a quel momento, e Lavi spinse con ardore finché i lamenti di entrambi si fusero in un'unica eco, culminando in un'estasi liberatoria.

.

.

Quando Kanda fu in grado di mettere a fuoco il mondo intorno a sé, di nuovo padrone dei propri pensieri, tutto ciò che vide fu un ammasso spettinato di capelli vermigli che gli solleticava una guancia.

Pieno di vergogna per aver ceduto così a quella follia, si portò un braccio a coprirsi il volto ancora arrossato, chiudendo gli occhi. Lavi giaceva ancora sopra di lui, il capo abbandonato contro il suo collo, il respiro leggermente irregolare, le mani che gli stringevano i fianchi. Imprecò piano, tra i denti, ma fu ugualmente udito dal compagno, il quale si sollevò a guardarlo.

- Yuu? - domandò incerto; Kanda non si mosse, così Lavi gli scansò il braccio dal viso, ma lui rifiutò di incontrarne lo sguardo, voltandosi di lato. Quella reazione non poteva che avere una spiegazione. - Sei già pentito vero? - chiese ancora con una punta di amarezza nella voce.

Aveva sperato che il cedimento di Yuu significasse che accettava sia i suoi sentimenti che i propri... ma evidentemente si sbagliava.

- TCH. - fu l'unica risposta che ricevette.

- L'immaginavo... - mormorò di rimando; posò un bacio sui capelli del giovane, mettendosi a sedere accanto a lui. - Quindi hai deciso per il 'non è successo niente'?

- Non voglio parlarne. - tagliò corto Kanda, scansandolo con decisione; si sentiva come un animale messo all'angolo, senza via d'uscita, colpevole di quello che per l'Ordine Oscuro era un crimine punibile con la morte. E si sentiva ancora più in colpa perché aveva praticamente chiesto che accadesse, implorato Lavi di mostrargli quella verità che pretendeva di ignorare, che si rifiutava categoricamente di accettare. Che non poteva ammettere.

Lavi sospirò e iniziò a rivestirsi, sbirciando con la coda dell'occhio i movimenti del compagno, il quale cercava di ripulirsi con le bende avanzate, il volto contratto e l'espressione truce; appena ritenne di aver raggiunto un risultato decente, Kanda raccattò poi i propri abiti.

Quindi, dopo averli indossati in fretta, gli si affiancò, il passo leggermente incerto, rivolgendogli un'occhiata impaziente.

- Muoviamoci. Prendiamo questa dannata Innocence e andiamocene da qui. - disse in tono piatto; poi si girò verso il Finder: almeno la consolazione che fosse ancora svenuto.

I due Esorcisti raggiunsero il centro della stele, e Kanda esaminò a sua volta la teca contenente ciò che cercavano, cercando di forzarla con Mugen e poi di farla a pezzi, ma senza alcun risultato. Accesero altre torce, continuando a tastare la colonna, ma inutilmente.

- Maledizione! Come accidenti hanno fatto a sigillarla così? - tuonò il samurai esasperato, assestando un calcio alla stele. Si udì un rombo, e la terra tremò sotto di loro.

- Yuu... Non farlo più... - sussurrò Lavi terrorizzato.

- _CHE!_ - sbottò Kanda, rivolgendogli uno sguardo insofferente e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lavi appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla colonna, sconsolato, osservandone la base, proseguendo tutt'intorno, e poi riportandosi di fronte alla teca: la superficie era completamente liscia, ad eccezion fatta per tre fessure quadrate allineate a ridosso del punto in cui il pilastro fuoriusciva dal suolo.

_Interessante._

Valeva la pena tentare, si disse. Estrasse Ozuchi Kozuchi dalla tasca sulla coscia nella quale lo teneva, ingrandendolo fino ad eguagliare la propria altezza, e Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

- Mi hai appena detto di _non_ colpirla... - apostrofò l'altro Esorcista con voce aspra.

- Oh, no, no, guarda questi fori. - si affrettò a precisare quest'ultimo, gesticolando verso la zona incriminata.

Kanda gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ma si chinò ugualmente, toccando le aperture.

- Sembrano consumate. - commentò, e Lavi annuì, infilando l'asta del proprio martello dentro la prima. Niente, nessun cambiamento.

- Lo so che è stupido e banale, ma non vedo cos'altro ci resti da fare. - iniziò a dire scambiando uno sguardo pensieroso con il compagno. - Attiva Nigentou, e proviamo contemporaneamente, sono quasi certo che sia l'Innocence stessa la chiave per aprire questo coso. - concluse con aria insolitamente seria; Kanda apparve poco convinto, ma fece ugualmente ciò che gli era appena stato chiesto.

- Nigentou! - invocò; nella sua mano sinistra apparve un'altra katana, connessa alla prima da una scia luminosa.

- Pronto? - domandò allora Lavi. Il giovane annuì. - Al mio tre.

Inserirono contemporaneamente le loro armi nelle tre fessure: come aveva predetto Lavi, si udì un sonoro 'click' che annunciò l'apertura della teca. Sfortunatamente, subito dopo echeggiò anche un 'clack' e la stele iniziò a tremare, mentre dalla volta della stanza cadevano pezzi di roccia.

- Tu e le tue idee geniali! Lo sapevo che finiva male! - ruggì Kanda, afferrando al volo l'Innocence e mettendosela nella tasca della Divisa.

- Ma Yuu, come potevo immaginare... - si lamentò Lavi assumendo l'espressione di un cucciolo ferito, ma fu prontamente stroncato prima che terminasse le sue proteste.

- Chiudi la fottuta bocca e corri! - gli arrivò in tono brutale dalla persona accanto a lui. Qualcosa gli diceva che Yuu aveva ragione da vendere, e lo seguì subito senza curarsi di ribattere.

Appena l'Innocence fu rimossa, le venature di energia sulla stele si scurirono, infrangendosi, e si sentì distintamente l'urlo degli Akuma fendere l'aria per poi svanire.

Raggiunto e slegato Gozu, i due Esorcisti constatarono con orrore che anche le zone adiacenti stavano crollando su di loro: non gli restava molto tempo, e non avevano la più pallida idea di come uscire da quel maledetto posto.

Lavi ordinò al suo martello di aumentare di dimensioni in modo da proteggerli, ma Kanda lo strattonò per un braccio, rimproverandolo malamente.

- Idiota, usalo per aprirci un varco verso l'alto, o verremo sepolti! - gli intimò con astio, lo sguardo tagliente che non ammetteva repliche.

- Uh, OK. - il giovane Bookman usò Ozuchi Kozuchi come ariete, quindi abbracciò Kanda e gli posizionò le mani attorno al proprio collo, ignorando le sue proteste. - Yuu, tienti forte a me, io devo reggere Gozu. - disse quindi, e ordinò al martello di estendersi.

Pochi attimi e furono in salvo, atterrando poco lontano dall'area del crollo; lo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti li lasciò sconcertati: ogni cosa stava cadendo in pezzi, sgretolandosi o svanendo. Si sottrassero all'onda d'urto della foresta che si dissolveva, riducendo tutto a terra bruciata.

Quel posto non esisteva più da molto, molto tempo, probabilmente colpito da un immenso incendio.

Diradatosi il polverone, apparvero alla vista gli Akuma sopravvissuti, ora tornati alla loro forma meccanica: tre Level 2 e cinque Level 1, adesso si ragionava! I due Esorcisti si lanciarono subito all'attacco, ansiosi di scrivere la parola fine su quella missione tanto problematica.

Kanda usò come trampolino il martello del compagno mentre questi lo brandiva, volteggiando da un Level 1 all'altro e tagliandoli in due senza pietà; quindi evocò Nigentou, e affiancando il serpente di fuoco richiamato da Lavi, fece a pezzi anche i restanti tre Akuma.

Ansimando, i due giovani si guardarono attorno.

- Il potere di questa Innocence è terribile... - disse Bookman Junior, la voce carica di sgomento e meraviglia al tempo stesso.

- Erano tutti morti... Teneva in vita un villaggio fantasma. Ecco perché non c'erano bambini. - fu la cruda constatazione di Kanda, che si voltò a guardare l'altro Esorcista. - Pensi che agisca sul tempo? - chiese perplesso.

- No, direi che modifica la natura delle cose, le 'ripristina' quando perdono le loro caratteristiche 'naturali'. Ecco perché gli Akuma sono diventati non morti, cercava di riportarli in vita, ma avendo due ingredienti incompatibili (corpo e anima di persone diverse) il risultato è stato quello che abbiamo visto. - rispose quest'ultimo, contemplando ancora lo spettacolo di distruzione che avevano dinanzi.

Kanda annuì, e Lavi lo attirò a sé d'impulso, baciandolo con passione. Il giovane s'irrigidì all'istante, iniziando a divincolarsi con impegno, quindi d'improvviso cessò ogni resistenza; aveva appena deciso di mandare al diavolo il mondo. Si lasciò andare, abbandonandosi fra le braccia dell'apprendista Bookman.

- Allora posso considerarti il mio 'compagno' a tutti gli effetti? - gli sussurrò detto apprendista all'orecchio in tono allusivo, pur sapendo fin troppo bene le difficoltà cui sarebbero andati incontro; una relazione segreta, precauzioni continue per garantire sia la salvezza delle rispettive vite che la tolleranza del loro legame da parte del vecchio Bookman.

- No. - tenne a precisare Kanda nonostante le sue azioni suggerissero tutt'altro. Anche lui era pienamente cosciente di ciò che li attendeva, e non era del tutto certo di poterlo sopportare; una vocina nella sua testa tuttavia affermava che non gliene importava proprio un accidente, di tutto il dannato ambaradan.

- Lo prendo per un sì. - lo informò Lavi, indirizzandogli un sorriso sornione.

- _CHE!_ - fu ancora una volta l'unico suono che ricevette in risposta.

Quando non hai più argomenti da opporre, questa esclamazione funziona sempre, era la filosofia di Kanda. Cercò di allontanare Lavi da sé, ma lui non lo lasciò andare, baciandolo di nuovo.

- Oh, come sono felice che abbiate appianato il vostro diverbio! - esclamò d'un tratto dietro di loro il Finder, che aveva appena ripreso i sensi e si stava rialzando.

- Quest'uomo è davvero stupido. - borbottò Kanda, spingendo via l'altro Esorcista con un gesto secco.

- Grazie al cielo! - aggiunse quest'ultimo ridacchiando e si spostò di lato, buttandogli un braccio sulle spalle e agganciandosi al suo collo.

- Perché che ho detto? - chiese Gozu confuso; poi notò l'ambiente circostante. - Ehi! Ma dov'è la foresta? E il villaggio? Dove siamo?

Alla raffica di domande, Kanda emise un'altra delle sue esclamazioni irritate.

- Glielo spieghi tu. - puntualizzò truce, e Lavi si grattò la nuca, ridendo ancora.

- Tutto quello che vuoi, Yuu! - chiocciò obbediente, posando una pacca sulla spalla del giovane.

- E non chiamarmi per nome! - gli giunse in risposta l'urlo di Kanda, che se lo scrollò di dosso in malo modo accelerando il passo e lasciando indietro sia lui che il povero, confuso, ignaro Finder.

Lavi sorrise tra sé._ Siamo daccapo..._


End file.
